A World Forgotten
by Indicorn
Summary: Wolfkit...a young strong fighting spirit...grows into a fine warrior of GrowthClan. But everything changes when she wakes up a kit again to find herself in ThunderClan...with full contact of her ability and memory! And when The Forest of Light cat tells her of a tragedy in her home world...she has no choice but to show her ability...will she be killed? Thought of as...an enemy?
1. 1 Prologue

**Publisher Note: Hello! :D This is my first story, so I hope you like it! :D And...if your confused, the dark gray cat(Graymist) is a she-cat.**** OK...go on...read...WHY AREN'T YOU READING!? D:  
**

A dark shape slipped through the sweet scented forest, sniffing, pricking its ears…almost like...it was looking for something.

Soon…it stopped…seeing a nest, it smiled, then padded towards it.

Inside the nest, lay a beautiful, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. The she-cat moaned, waking.

"Welcome…Spottedleaf…" Mewed the dark gray, cat.

Spottedleaf's eyes shot open, confusion clouding her amber orbs. "Wha'!?" She said her voice shaking, in confusion. "I should-wait…this isn't StarClan…is it…?" She mewled.

"No." The dark gray cat meowed flatly.

"You are in The Forest of Light." It paused, before adding; "And I'm Graymist."

Spottedleaf nodded, eyes wide with confusion, and widening when she realized, Graymist had strange markings…were they…_blue_?

"Don't look at me like that!" Graymist snapped.

"S-sorry…" Spottedleaf stammered.

Graymist sighed, "You've forgotten too…haven't you?"

"Forgotten what?" Spottedleaf mewed.

**Publisher Note: I _know_ its short...please...don' hate meh!** **;-;.**

**The storyline is basically...what if the warriors are(Its meh own fanfic...) _actually_ from another world...and are reborn into the world of the _other_ clans...and you know how Graymist has blue markings? Well that's what the other world has...and you know how Spottedleaf is in they're version of StarClan? Well...its _also_ where the StarClan cats go when they fade away...or...like Spottedleaf...died...cause' she's gotta go _somewhere_, right?**

**AND, the 'Forgotten World' warrior's have ability's, like they can turn into animals. AND, they are elemental cats :D So...there element is determined by there eye color...and Graymist has blue eyes(Obviously...) so...she's a water element! :D**

**And...I need more cats O.O**

**CREATE A CHARACTER! (P.S I already have a main character, med cats, and they work how the clans on the lake work...)  
**

**Name:  
Pelt:**

**Markings:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**


	2. A life worth living

"Come on mom! I want to go outside!" Mewled Wolfkit frustratedly.  
"Wolfkit…why are you always pestering me? It's _annoying_" An affectionate snort sounded from her mother.  
"But _MOM_!" She said mewling.  
"FINE!" Shouted her mother, though her eyes held affection.

The small creamy-brown kit bounded outside, her mother following.  
Her mother halted at the entrance to a large bush-like den.  
"Lightningpatch! Come see our kit! She's grown a lot since you last saw her!" Called her mother, and a cream-and-brown patched tom emerged from the den.  
Lightningpatch smiled when he saw Wolfkit, and said; "How's my young warrior?"  
"Dad!" Cried Wolfkit in delight, charging at him and nearly toppling him over.  
"Oof! Well look who's gotten stronger." He praised.  
Wolfkit smiled, she had heard from the other apprentices that he didn't praise lightly, and when he did he would make a big deal out of it.  
"Mom?" She asked turning to her mother.  
"Yes Wolfkit?" She replied, eyes shining with love for her kit.  
"When's my apprentice ceremony?" The little she-kit asked.  
Her mother's eyes widened. "It's…tomorrow…" The she-cat said slowly.  
Her father's eyes shined with pride. "That's great news Whisperfall!" He exclaimed, while Wolfkit jumped around his feet.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEY'RE OWN PREY JOIN HERE BENEATH THE TOWERING TREE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Cried out Falconstar.  
"Stop squirming! You look awful!" Scolded Whisperfall.  
"Stop worrying…she looks fine. Any more licking and her fur'll be wet." Said a Sweet voice, with a slight chuckle.  
"I know Fawnwish…it's just…I want her to look perfect when she gets her apprentice name." Said Whisperfall.  
Fawnwish smiled, at Wolfkit, "I hope you get a good mentor!" She encouraged.  
Wolfkit dipped her head politely, "Thank you Fawnwish." And she smiled back.

Finally, her mother finished grooming her, and they walked into the clearing.  
"Wolfkit, please step forward." Commanded Falcomstar.  
She shakily walked towards The Towering Tree and stood below her leader.  
The ginger-brown tom jumped down. "Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor shall be Swifthawk. I hope Swifthawk will pass down all she knows on to you."

"WOLFPAW! WOLFPAW! WOLFPAW!" The yowls erupted from the clan, filling her with pride and she padded over to Swifthawk, and touched noses.  
_I did get a good mentor!_ She thought happily.

"Are we going to see the territory? Or are we going to go train? Or-" She was interrupted by Swifthawk.  
"Wow! Slow it down! We're going to see the territory, so you know where to hunt. And your father told me you're a good fighter so when we're done with the tour, I want to see your skills." Her mentor smiled.  
Wolfpaw smiled widely "GREAT! I get to show you what I know!" She exclaimed happily.

As they padded out of camp she saw some of the other apprentices, going out to train.  
"Hey!" They halted when a tom called out, he stopped catching his breath. Wolfpaw looked him over, with big, friendly, eyes.  
"Your, Wolfpaw, right? The new apprentice?" He asked.  
Wolfpaw smiled at the tom, and said proudly; "Yep! That's me."  
"I'm Lionpaw." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you Lionpaw." Wolfpaw mewed dipping her head.  
"LIONPAW! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE NEED TO _TRIAN_!" Shouted Lionpaw's mentor.  
"Oh! I got to go! See ya' round!" Meowed Lionpaw.  
"See ya!" Called Wolfpaw after him.

"That Lionpaw…" Mewed Swifthawk, rolling her eyes.  
"What about him?" Asked Wolfpaw.  
"He was always the nicest one of the bunch. Always the first to welcome a new apprentice."  
"He is very nice." Agreed Wolfpaw.  
Swifthawk smiled at her. Then turned to look ahead of her. "I'll show you the borders." She decided.

After what seemed like a moon of walking, they came to a large clearing.  
"This is the border with BirdClan. They live in these forests. Consisting of lots of bushes and brambles, and they aren't as stinky as SwampClan." Swifthawk paused, then added; "What do you smell?" Prompt the white and brown she-cat.  
Wolfpaw stuck her nose in the air, and parted her jaws, by instinct. "Birds…and a faint cat scent." She confirmed.  
Swifthawk's eyes glowed with pride. "Excellent! Very good…now…how stale is that scent?" The she-cat asked.  
Parting her jaws again she let the scent wash over her. "About a few minutes ago." She replied.  
The white and brown cat's eyes narrowed. "Border Patrol." Swifthawk stated.

They trotted on through the oak forest, and they stopped at a beautiful stream.  
"This is StreamClan territory. They live in this woodland with a lot of streams, rivers, and ponds. "What do you smell now?" Swifthawk prompt.  
Parting her jaws, Wolfpaw sniffed. Wrinkling her nose at the stench that reached it. "Fish. Yucky. Stinky. Fish." She said in disgust.  
Swifthawk laughed, "I know!" She said, then starting to laugh again.  
Wolfpaw smiled and laughed with her mentor, which slowed down to giggles.

As Wolfpaw and her mentor walked back to camp, Swifthawk stopped dead.  
"What's wrong?" Wolfpaw got concerned, was they're camp under attack?  
"Nothing…now I forgot…weren't we going to practice fighting?" Replied Swifthawk, grinning.  
Wolfpaw grinned at her mentor, "Oh, were we?" She said slyly.

"I'll take you to the training grounds." Stated Swifthawk.  
"Ok." The small light brown-and-cream apprentice smiled.

Soon they came to a small sandy area where some of the other apprentices were training.

Swifthawk walked into the clearing, over to one of the warriors.  
"Greetings Bouncepad."  
A silver-and-green cat looked up and beamed, "Hello, Swifthawk!" She said happily.  
Then she looked at Wolfpaw with that big smile, "Is this your apprentice?" She asked kindly.  
"Yes. Wolfpaw, this is my friend Bouncepad. Bouncepad this is my apprentice Wolfpaw." Replied Swifthawk.  
"Hi!" Bouncepad smiled.  
"Hi." Wolfpaw dipped her head in greeting.  
Then she saw Lionpaw training with his mentor.  
Swifthawk sighed, "His at it again…"  
"At what again?"  
"Over training apprentices…"  
"Huh?"  
"He thinks friendship makes them weak…"  
"WHAT!? But…they…?"  
"Not to him"  
Wolfpaw felt sorry for Lionpaw…him being the social one, and he was given an awful mentor.

Lionpaw was panting, and…was…he…_bleeding_…?  
"Smoketail, stop, he's bleeding!" Yowled a cream she-cat.  
The grey-black tom stood up, "I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S FIT TO BE A WARRIOR!" He yowled in rage, and flung himself at the cream she-cat.  
Swifthawk changed into a hawk and flew into the air, swooping down just as he landed on the she-cat, using her talons to claw him off her and flung him to the ground.  
"Smoketail, _never_ fling yourself at a clan mate." The light brown bird scowled then changed back into her normal form.  
"Swifthawk, when we're alone, I swear…" He mumbled under his breath.  
"The _good_ news is that we won't be 'alone' together." She light brown-and-white she-cat smirked, "Because I'm going to report t-" She was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Don't worry Swifthawk, I saw enough." Wolfpaw's eye's widened, it was Falconstar.  
Smoketail looked dismayed, "Falconstar! I…uh…got angry!" he stated.  
_Lame excuse…_Wolfpaw narrowed her eye's, angry.  
"Well why did you practically _kill_ Lionpaw?" The leader questioned, "Are you _still_ taking your anger out on the apprentices? _Just_ because I became leader?".  
"Gah...no…I…um…uh…" Smoketail looked like he was looking for an excuse.  
"I thought so." The red-brown tom scowled at Smoketail.  
"NO! I was…uh…training him!" The grey-black tom's eye's widened.  
"I'm giving Lionpaw a new mentor."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath The Towering Tree for a clan meeting!" Falconstar's call wasn't urgent, like when she became an apprentice.  
Wolfpaw looked up from her thrush she was eating and walked over to Lionpaw, who had a cobweb on his cheek, flank, and hunches.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
The light brown apprentice sat down next to the gold tom.  
"Cats of GrowthClan. As some of you know, Smoketail has broken the warrior code, and Lionpaw needs a new mentor." Falconstar's eye's looked around the gathered cats and they landed on the new warrior, and his eye's brightened.  
"Talonfire, you are ready for an apprentice. You received excellent training from Crowfoot, and you have shown yourself to be Strong and Kind. You will be the new mentor for Lionpaw, and expect you to be better than Smoketail." He scowled at Smoketail when he finished speaking.  
"TALONFIRE! TALONFIRE! TALONFIRE!" The clan erupted into yowls of congratulations, all except Smoketail, who scowled at Talonfire.


	3. Gathering

Wolfpaw padded into camp a vole in her jaws, she carried it to the Fresh-kill pile and plopped it in. When she turned around to pad away she saw Swifthawk.  
"You've worked hard Wolfpaw, you should get something to eat." Swifthawk gestured with her tail towards the Fresh-kill pile.  
Wolfpaw's stomach growled. "OK!" She said turning back around and spotting a freshly-caught squirrel.  
She snatched it up in her jaws and carried it to a nice spot of sunshine to eat.

When she finished she saw that Crowfoot was calling up cats.  
"Right, tonight is a gathering! So Falconstar has chosen the cats and I am going to announce them! The cats are: Swifthawk, Wolfpaw, Talonfire, Lionpaw, Whisperfall, Lightningpatch, Frogpaw, Lostsong, Lilacwhisker, Crowwing, Featherbreeze, Silentpaw, and Bouncepad!" He announced all the names.  
Wolfpaw was delighted to be chosen for the gathering, it would be her first.  
She stretched her long legs. _My first gathering! I can't wait!_ She thought happily.

Later that day Swifthawk took her to teach her about hot to change her form.  
"Right Wolfpaw, as you know, us warriors can change our form with ease, therefore to become a warrior, you must master this action. But you must also know all the basics."  
Wolfpaw nodded and watched Swifthawk demonstrate.  
"You have to believe in yourself to be able to change perfectly. So, all you have to do, is think positive…and there you have it!"  
Wolfpaw nodded and tried. She closed her eyes, and thought.  
After a few tries, she finally got it!  
It scared her though, when she finally did it, she found, that she was a huge dog…a wolf.  
Swifthawk was standing up and smiling at her. "You're a fast learner!" She commented.

After what seemed like a moon of practice, they left for camp.  
When they reached the camp Swifthawk told Wolfpaw to get some rest, for the gathering.

She yawned when she was probed by a paw, it was Lionpaw.  
"What is it?" She asked tiredly.  
"The gathering!" He said smiling.  
At that moment she shot up. "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!?" She exclaimed, half-jokingly, half serious, and darted out of the apprentices den.

At the gathering, she saw lots of cats, actually, an overwhelming amount!  
She was shaking at the amount of cats around her, all smelling different.  
Though when she met a few apprentices from BirdClan, she relaxed.  
"So…is this your first gathering? I've never seen you here before…" Asked a mottled brown she-cat with white fawn-like spots on her back.  
"Yes. It is my first gathering…its sort of overwhelming though…" She replied shyly.  
"Oh, I know! My names Brindlepaw by the way." Brindlepaw said cheerfully.  
"Wolfpaw, nice to meet you Brindlepaw!" She said a little less overwhelmed.  
After a few giggles, a black-and-brown patched tom padded over.  
"Hello, Spiderpaw!" Brindlepaw grinned at the rather large tom.  
"Hey, Brindlepaw. Who's this?" The tom known as Spiderpaw asked, gesturing his ear tips to Wolfpaw.  
"Oh! This is Wolfpaw! It's her first time at a gathering!" The mottled she-cat answered.  
"Shhh! The leaders are starting!" Hissed Spiderpaw.  
"I shall start the gathering!" Yowled a gray tom with dark blue tabby stripes.  
"SwampClan is strong, and we have six new kits: Beekit, Rabbitkit, Stormkit, Ashkit, Cloudkit, and Brightlit!"  
Yowls of congratulation broke out from the cats around Wolfpaw, so she did as well.  
The next leader to announce was BirdClan's leader, Lavenderstar.  
"BirdClan is strong! And we welcome a new warrior, Maplesong!" Announced the cream-and-pink patched leader.  
Then Falconstar stood proud and announced his news.  
"GrowthClan has a new apprentice! Wolfpaw!" He yowled.  
Then every single cat cried her name in congratulations.  
"But, that is not all. Smoketail, has broken the warrior code, in attacking a clanmate, so he has been punished, me giving his apprentice a new mentor! Talonfire!" He announced spitting Smoketail's name.  
The group of gathered cats gasped, and yowls of worse punishment broke out. "EXILE HIM!" Yowled one, "GIVE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OWN CLAWS!" Spat another.  
But Falconstar shook his head. "No, I will not do any of these things." He stated.  
Then came the StreamClan leader, Hailstar.  
"StreamClan has plenty of prey and the rivers and streams are plentiful." He said poetically.  
A lot of the apprentices giggled, including the StreamClan ones.  
But he looked like the kind of leader who would like to make an apprentice laugh.

After the announcements, the gathered cats began to talk with each other. She stood up to see if she could find her mentor, or Lionpaw, somewhere.  
After a while she saw Swifthawk, talking with a BirdClanner.  
Wolfpaw decided to look for Lionpaw, when Swifthawk called her over.  
"Oh, Wolfpaw! I'd like you to meet Yellowbreeze." The white-and-light brown warrior.  
Yellowbreeze looked at Wolfpaw, and smiled. "Why hello Wolfpaw." She said smiling.  
"Hi." Replied Wolfpaw, trying not to sound uncomfortable, but, she had failed, her voice had been too soft, and quiet.  
"Oh, Wolfpaw theirs nothing to be afraid of." Murmured Swifthawk.  
_I'm such an idiot!_ She scolded herself.  
Yellowbreeze looked at her paws, "I-I didn't mean to scare you…" She mewed.  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry…" Said Wolfpaw apologetically.  
The bright ginger she-cat looked up, and gave a sweet smile, that was a sign that she forgave her.

"GrowthClan, we shall take our leave!" Yowled Falconstar.  
As GrowthClan gathered she passed Brindlepaw, and Spiderpaw, she gave them a quick 'Bye' and rushed toward her clan.  
"Is everyone here!?" Shouted the clan leader.  
Crowfoot started whispering the cat's names. "Swifthawk…Wolfpaw…Talonfire…Lionpaw…Whisperfall…Lightningpatch…Frogpaw…Lostsong…Lilacwhis-ker…Featherbreeze, Silentpaw, and Bouncepad!"  
When Crowfoot looked like he was sure everyone was there, the left for camp. 


End file.
